Whatever
by ak girl
Summary: Sir Integra is feeling lonely and Alexander Anderson is on her nerves. AAxI. Please Read! Slight lemon, at the end. oneshot. Sucky title, yeah, but don't judge it by the title please.


OK Devilman666, you piqued my interest. Here's an Integra/Anderson one-shot. I hope they're in character, but if they're not, forgive me! Seras + Alucard FOREVER!

I own nothing!

Whatever I Require

(:sobs in shame: I come up with the shittist titles in history! HELP!)

Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing paced in her office, a trail of pungent cigar smoke trailing each jerky agitated move. Back and fourth, back and fourth, to the desk, to the huge windows, back and fourth.

She was pissed!

Alucard, leaning on the door jam, watched his master with badly concealed amusement, crimson eyes dancing. Seras Victoria (which is her last name? I could never remember) perched on one of the three chairs in the sparse, huge office, staring into space, her uniform was dirty with dried FREAK blood. Pip sat on another chair, slouching into an uncomfortable looking comfortable position. Walter stood patiently next to her desk and waited for this uncharacteristic show of anger to wear itself out. Schrödinger was nowhere to be seen, but he never showed up for reporting.

The silence was interrupted by a chuckle from Alucard.

Eye twitching like crazy, Integra threw an ashtray at his head. Freezing, taking a deep breath, she sank into her chair. Resting her elbows on the desk she massaged her temples. One deep breath, another, then another until she was back to the Woman of Steel. Composed, poised, strong, powerful, deadly.

Clearing her throat she looked at the inhabitants in her office.

"Captain Bernadette, sit up straight if you please!" she snapped. Seras and Pip snapped to attention.

"Report!" she barked, still trying to get her turbulent emotions under control.

Alucard was over the moon to see his unflappable master in such a state of chaos.

"Took out a FREAK base in northern Glasgow. Destroyed 147 lower level FREAKS and innumerable ghouls. Master, Schrödinger and I report all targets destroyed," said Seras smartly and saluting at the end.

"Pip," prompted a now calm Integra.

"Took out une petite FREAK base en northan Edinburgh. 50 FREAK vampires destroyed et innumerable ghouls crushed into ze ground (I cannot type accents). Lost 15 officairs to death and 10 officairs 'urt. Fin," Pip did a lazy salute and sat back down.

"Right…"

"There was no run in with the Vatican dogs master don't you think it's… unusual," butted in Alucard, looking into his master's icy blue eyes.

Without flickering, "I am well aware of the absence of the Vatican, servant."

Alucard smirked.

Earlier this night they had staged an attack on several bases Walter had uncovered. Alucard and his fledgling turned lover had taken out the larger base (Seras was now at full power thanks to her Masters 'unique' feeding skills). Pip and his Wild Geese had attacked the smaller base. Both battles were staged during the day, giving them an advantage; as a result they were successful. The blow was an important message to any remaining Millennium members out there.

The Major and most of his ilk were dead. Alucard and Seras had taken care of that as well as a little unintentional help from the Vatican, Integra smirked a little at that thought. They had thought to take advantage of England in their state of array, but they hadn't counted on Alucard abducting Maxwell. Oh she had enjoyed watching the arrogant pig's whimpers of fear. But then that Psycho Paladin had to be there, she didn't have time to kill Maxwell. Integra frowned, gesturing to the others to leave and began work on some papers to the Queen, still musing on the past as she did some mindless paper work.

She remembered the first time she encountered the Paladin, after he had cut off Alucard's head. Then he had tried to kill her while raking his eyes down her body in the most disgusting manner. The nerve of him! She remembered his vivid, burning eyes. Had nightmares about them, woken up covered in sweat, heart beating, and shivering from the memory of them (heh good dreams there, Sir?).

Her next encounter was less than pleasant also. She was fighting off a hoard of FREAKS when they had staged their main attack on London. He and a few of his followers had saved her and walked her home. That had been surreal. Anderson had been concerned for her well being. It kept her on edge for the entire walk home, although it didn't show. But he had been a gentleman, and delivered her safely home, all the while chatting her ear off about the evils of Protestants. It was funny really, his thoughts. She had masked her amusement well enough, but she knew he sensed some of her mocking inner laughter. She said not a word to him on the way back and parted with a nod. His insane eyes raked over her again and he smiled charmingly (she shuddered now, such an oily smile, surly taken off of that moron Maxwell), wished her a good death and tied her up to her chair. He had tried to make as comfortable as possible until Maxwell showed up to kill her (he wanted to do it himself, since it was only fitting that the female knight be killed by someone of station, honor and all that). He even chatted to her about his and that and the only thing she did was look at him with pissed contempt. Maxwell had shown up in the confines of Alucard, Anderson and Alucard fought (after releasing Integra of course). Integra and Maxwell traded insults, Alucard almost killed Anderson, and the two dogs had run off. For some reason, she called off Alucard from totally annihilating the priest, he was annoyed for sometime after that, but there was Schrödinger's battalion at her back door that needed looking into.

Schrödinger had about 130 FREAKS with him and was currently leading them into a death trap. He and Alucard had enjoyed killing them immensely. The battle was over then, at least in England. The colonies be damned!

But tonight, oh the horror! She had seen the damned priest! He did not fight but just looked at her. It was so eerie, creepy. He looked even more insane than usual when he looked at her tonight. But that wasn't what set her off tonight, oh no! Not that he had been staring at her.

No, that bastard had winked at her! WINKED! Then he smiled and walked away! She wanted to set Alucard on him right then and there! But she didn't, she watched, dumbfounded, his tall, broad, muscled, delicious form walk away! It was horrible! What the Queen would think of her if she knew she was having these thoughts about a Catholic Judas Priest! She was so mad at herself! Finishing the paperwork, Integra stood and walked over to her window and looked out on the grounds.

It was raining out and no one was on the grounds, not that she could see out there but as I say, who would be out there when it's raining?

The paladin Alexander Anderson was so puzzling. He managed to invoke some emotion out of her. Couple that with his great body and it was no wonder she was thinking of him. _I really, really need a boyfriend._

Yes, yes you do Integra.

She rested her head against the cool window pane, looking uncharacteristically (WOW that's a long work to type!) lonely. Alucard has Seras, Pip had Schrödinger, and Walter had his kids (his wife had died long ago). Integra had no one. She wanted just one night. One night of nothing, no Sir, no Queen, no Hellsing, no vampires, no nothing. Just a guy and a girl, virginity be damned!

Lightning flashed. Integra jumped.

On the grounds, there under a tree 15 feet away, looking at her was…

Alexander Anderson.

Their eyes connected His eyes were still insane, but there was a gentle longing in them. They were the only things that she could see. She blinked and he was masked in the rain again.

Was that real?

Lightning flashed again.

Yep, he was still there.

She looked at his drenched form. There was nothing left to the imagination; you could see every muscle outlined perfectly by his trench coat. He looked so mysterious. _Hot._ Integra bit her lip and blinked again as the flash faded. She was a little breathless. _Where are those fucking vampires? And that werewolf?_ She asked herself, _probably fucking,_ she concluded.

_He's out there, in the rain. Dripping wet. What should I do?_

Integra bit her lip again. So unsure, so lonely, so aroused.

Reckless abandon seized her. _Alucard should never find out._ She moved out of her office to the back door, seeing no one on the way there. Everyone was asleep or otherwise _occupied_ with their significant other. She rested her head against the door leading out, preparing to go out there. A smile graced her lips and she opened the door.

(I'm thinking of leaving it here, should I? I'm not sure, hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, yeah I'll go on ;D)

She opened the door and crossed to yard to Anderson, who was still there, smile/smirking. The rain plastered the normally bulky suit against her body, showing every hidden curve. Anderson's smile became wolfish.

She stopped a hair's breadth away. Both of their gazes were locked, her icy blue to his insane hazel.

He moved first, swooping down and kissing her turning so her back was against the tree. Their hands ripped each others clothes off. Feverish, intense, heated. It was amazing, out there in the yard, in the rain, in the open. So liberating. Unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was worth her virginity, she concluded after it was over. Both were resting on the ground, in the grass. She on top, his arms around her, breathing heavily.

"Yer not ta do dis wit any oor. Understand?" he gasped out.

She said nothing.

"Understand?" he demanded, his hold becoming painful.

"You do not command me!"

"The hell Ah don't!" he kissed her fiercely and rolled over so she was trapped under him.

She responded and was almost at the brink when he stopped.

"Understand?" he whispered evilly in her ear, his ragged breath matching hers, "Now promise me my pet"

She was almost sobbing under him, her smaller body trying to move. It wasn't working.

"Promise me!" he moved just a little bit.

"I promise!" she cried out defeated, wanting him. He complied bringing her to her second peak.

"And what do you promise?" she demanded him.

"I will leave the Iscariot," he said nonchalantly, still running his hands over her body.

"What!"

"Ah a'ready 'ave anyway,"

"WHAT!" he smirked at her, she was so cute all flustered. So real, no steel in the bedroom he mused…well durrin sex anyway…oor is dis love-making?...think later, she's trying ta move, the harridan (again I can't do accents, very, very sorry).

She sat up next to him, naked in the rain, staring at him. He lay there on the grass, naked too with his arms behind his head smirking at him.

"Ahm here to convert you nasty heathens to the ri'hful church," he smiled. She raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"No, yeh moron, dere ist no diff'rnce betwe'n teh churches," he said, "Ahm tired of the Vatican anywhay."

"Oh, well, um, yeah," she stared into the night. His arm came around her as he sat up. He got dressed, "Whell ahm off. 'nigh Integra"

Startled, she looked up at him leaving, "Wait!" he stopped and turned to her.

"Stay," she commanded, "I…I…_We_ have need of your talents here at Hellsing. Stay."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled a warm, insane glint in his eyes.

"Allri'gh, but yeh tell those unclean monsters ta stay away fram meh!"

They walked into the manor. Both a little happier and lighter and smiling, headed to Integra's room. After all, they could wait till morning to tell the rest of Hellsing.

**FIN**

8888888888888888888888888888888888

How was that! I liked it, it was so much fun writing it! Tell me what you think please! Anywho, peace out peeps ;D

Love,

AK girl.

PS: PLEASE HELP WITH THE TITLE!


End file.
